


Graveyard

by Mieldyne



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Grief/Mourning, POV First Person, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieldyne/pseuds/Mieldyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba builds a small grave for his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graveyard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twinofcolorandbones](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=twinofcolorandbones).



> I apologize ahead of time if I got something all wrong with this.

It was hard for me to find a place to pay my respects to him... seeing as he didn't leave a body... unless Ren counts. But Ren is Ren.

Sei... He's gone.

I feel sad. It's like whole part of me has been ripped out, though I know the reason why it's such. I feel like I hardly knew him. I wanted to know him, and show him a good life. Granny and I could have taken good care of him, shown him love like he's shown me.

I wanted to give back more than what was taken, he deserves it.

...

Eventually I managed to craft a makeshift urn made of wood, sanded, finished, and painted how I believe Sei would have liked. I had bought some fresh flowers that might have appealed to him as well... placing them all around the small box.

And I did not forget the incense, which I burned in a metal burner in front of him. Soon, the air around myself and the window was filled with aloeswood and spices. I bowed my head in respect, a shroud of sadness overcomes me.

Soon I find myself crying.

"I will never forget you."

_Thank you._


End file.
